1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to configuration of telecommunications switches. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to systems and methods for comparing operational statuses of switch feature packages.
2. Background Information
Known telecommunications networks have switches that include software modules that support one or more features. For example, a switch can include software that supports features (e.g., feature packages) such as an Integrated Services Digital Network (“ISDN”), ISDN attendant services, modified calling line disconnect, ISDN multipoint Digital Subscriber Line (“DSL”), music on hold, national ISDN base, type 2A/2B cellular interface via Signaling System 7 (“SS7”), caller identification (“caller ID”) multiline, call waiting deluxe, Centrex network, RingMaster™ distinctive ringing, pay phone compensation, 800 number services, service switching point, talking call waiting, and so on. A switch feature package may or may not be loaded on a switch (e.g., the switch may or may not have the capacity to loaded and/or execute the switch feature package). Even when a switch feature package is loaded, it may or may not be enabled based on service operation factors. For example, a feature package of a switch may not be enabled due to a present lack of demand for the service that corresponds to that feature package. After demand for that service exists (or is anticipated based on, for example, a marketing campaign), the feature package can be enabled.
When a new switch is installed to replace an old switch (e.g., a switch upgrade), the status of the feature packages (e.g., enabled, disabled, and so on) in the new switch and the old switch should be the same. When features that were enabled in the old switch are not enabled in the new switch, customers may no longer receive services corresponding to the non-enabled features. For example, a customer may no longer receive Caller ID information, be able to utilize Call Waiting, and so on. A known method for comparing the operational status (e.g., enabled, disabled) of feature packages of two switches is a manual, line by line, comparison. In view of the foregoing, a substantial need exists for systems and methods that can compare the operational statuses of switch feature packages.